Lost and Found
by Astrid DragonRider of Hogwarts
Summary: A story about a very different Berk... When Prince Hiccup ran away at the age of 24, he had no idea that his whole perspective on life was going to be changed. Then he encountered the mysterious group known as the Wanderers. They had much to show Hiccup about the reality of the world, and about what family and love really mean.
1. Chapter 1

. A strange, mysterious and somewhat rebellious group. They were formed of a mix of people of all ages from all across the lands. They fought to free their own; the slaves. For many were slaves who had escaped but had nowhere else to go. Some were unfortunates cast out. Some were runaways and others were frightened victims who fled. The kings loathed the Wanderers. They threatened the kings power and control, they freed slaves and refused to be counted as belonging to any realm. They just wandered about between lands. Since they broke no written laws, they could not be counted as criminals, so the kings had to simply let them be. Both groups had a silent agreement to ignore the others as much as they could.

All that was about to change.

The realm of Berk was ruled over by the Haddock family, and had been for many years now. The current king was Stoick the Vast. For the most part, Stoick was not a cruel leader. He protected his people fiercely and ran his lands well. But he still had his flaws. As a man of Noble birth and from a long line of wealth and titles, Stoick was sometimes known to overlook those in the lower classes. He sometimes still saw them as inferior, and not really worth much. He still allowed slavery to happen in his lands and be traded with his allies. Though he did not encourage the use of slaves to construct the buildings of Berk, nor did he condemn it. He also still allowed slaves to be used in palaces and given to Nobles and the wealthiest of his people. Stoick loathed the Wanderers, perhaps even more than the other kings, even though they rarely ventured near to his lands, and if they did, they kept their distance from his central village and palace. No one knew why he detested them so much, or why they kept so much distance.  
Not even Stoick's only child and heir had any idea. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hiccup was very different to his father and so the two would often clash. Not that the people ever really saw this though. Prince Hiccup was fairly well liked within the kingdom of Berk. Unlike his father, he seemed to feel that a title like 'noble' had to be earned, not given from birth. He did not look down on the lower classes nearly as much as his father did, though he was sometimes a little blind to what was really going on within the kingdom he would someday inherit, and he was certainly very blind about the harsh reality that lower classes and slaves faced. Yet he was a thoughtful, talented young man who was already displaying the traits one would associate with someone who was noble. In recent years Hiccup had succeeded in becoming something of a hero when he ended the war between people and dragons, at least, in Berk he ended it. The ending of this war had excellent results for everyone in Berk, and dragons became a part of everyday life without being feared. The Berkians, known as Hooligans, were content. Their leader was strong and protected them, for the most part they were treated well and life was not hard. Their future leader was compassionate and already a hero and dragons were no longer foes but friends. Life in Berk was good and peaceful.  
But Berk was where all the roads would lead...


	2. Chapter 2

Berserk was not a friendly or welcoming place unless you were a person of wealth and status. The kingdom centre had a clear divide before the mountain. One half was grand and majestic, a city worthy of a king of kings. It had a great and huge palace at its heart and massive temples and statues were built around it. The houses there were mostly large and grand with a few smaller and simpler houses belonging to the middle class and the higher class workers in the palace, and the advisors. The other half, just over the river, lay the quiet village. The houses here were mad of mud and sand with thatched roofs. There were no elaborate statues or tapestries, there were no grand beds or comfy seating. Life here was plain, and often a struggle. But this village was where people were safer; they were together and were a community in themselves. This was the home of the slaves. Thousands of slaves lived here, each one was a slave owned by the Berserkers' king... Dagur the Deranged. Every day they worked under a burning sun or pouring rains to build Dagur's great city. Every day they faced the whip and felt it sting their tired aching backs. Every day they prayed to the Gods to deliver them from their many years of suffering, of slavery. And every day their prayers went unanswered.

Fires roared and raged and the people screamed and cried. Their village was being torn apart. Many homes were destroyed and people were killed as their oppressors searched for something... A single slave who had the power to change everything... A single slave with a baby.

She had seen them coming into the village, watched as they began to tear it apart. She clutched her baby tightly to her and sang soft words to comfort him and ease his tears. She knew she had to flee; she had to get her babe out of here, for they would never stop searching for him. She would not see him killed. She loved him with all her heart. Though the babe was barely past a week old, he was already strong. She looked into his bright beautiful eyes, blue as her own. She looked carefully at her baby, ignoring for a moment all the sounds of sorrow and suffering outside her small mud house to say words of comfort, words that one day, he might understand.  
"Oh my precious son. There is nothing I can give to you, as a slave I have nothing, but I can give you a chance to live. To be free. A chance I never had. I pray to the Gods that someday we'll meet again. That one day I will be able to join you, to see the brave man I know you'll become. If the Gods will deliver me, deliver us all from our years as slaves, then maybe, maybe my son, we'll meet again." She kissed his head and bundled him in blankets, holding him close to her chest and carrying the wicker basket in her other hand and fled from her home just before it went up in flames. She hurried away and ducked into a small narrow alleyway that was hidden in shadow and free of flame to wait for the Berserker soldiers to pass by. As she stood there, peering around the corner of the small hut, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist; the other covered her mouth to prevent her screaming. She turned her wide terrified blue eyes onto the owner of the hands and relaxed. She knew that face, the hands moved and she breathed out a relieved sigh and their name.  
"Hevri!" She was relieved he was safe. With all the death and destruction, she'd feared for the elder slave. He was a sort of wise man to the slaves, someone who'd seen it all and had lived through much. He cared for each slave with the same love he'd shown his own children. It was he who had cared for her when she'd first been caught. He looked after her when she learned she was pregnant and he protected her. He and his wife had stood with her and helped deliver the baby. She owed him much.  
"My dear you must flee!" He urged his eyes were tired and concerned. "No one here will give you up. He will never stop searching for you! And should he tell..."  
"He wouldn't. It would not be worth his life." She cut in. Even Dagur was not foolish enough to do that, if it got out that he knew, and that he'd allowed her to live... allowed the child to be born and then to escape, he'd be killed king or not. Dagur would not risk it, she was sure. "Besides, I cannot leave you here to face him! If he realised I was gone... He'd kill you, all of you! You know what he's like! No, I have to stay, I can't let you get hurt!"  
"They're coming to save you, to take you with them. You must leave with them child! You must!" He was gently shaking her shoulders, practically begging her. "For your sake, your son's sake... for all our sake's, you have to go with them." She shook her head, tears rolling down her face at the reality of it all.  
"I can't... I can't leave you..." Then they heard the voices of soldiers, calling and yelling, the desperate screams of their fellows.  
"You lot, check in those houses, you lot check those, the rest of you with me. She's here somewhere."  
"Quick! You must hurry. They will be here soon and you must leave! Get him to safety for now, hide and I will come and find you!" Hevri insisted, pushing her away and running out into the fray. She had no choice; she had to run, for the sake of her precious child. She hurried to the river, as much as it pained her to do so; she hated turning her back on her fellow slaves, to run away from their cries. But if she stayed... It would be worse.  
Arriving at the river she gently set down the basket and looked at her son, for what was likely the last time. "Hush now my baby, don't cry." She soothed as she placed him in the basket the water gently rocking it as a Terrible Terror came crawling out of the reeds to sit upon her shoulder and watch. "Sleep now as you're rocked by the stream, let it rock you gently as I would." As she looked at him lying there, she sang a final lullaby to him, praying that by doing so, she'd remain with him as he dreamed. She then covered the basket so water would not get in so easily and walked into the cold waters holding it, pleading with the Gods to keep her baby safe, and willing the river to be gentle for it carried such precious cargo. "Do you know somewhere he can live free? Please, oh Gods please deliver him there." She whispered as she pushed the basket out into the river. The Terrible Terror gave a squawk of surprise and took off from her shoulder to follow the basket down river. Eyes stinging with tears, she turned and ran back to her burning village to help protect her people.

Cerys was walking the familiar route along the river edge. She had been watching the slave village carefully from afar, as her grandfather had asked her too. Her hair was a rich chestnut brown and fell in long wave down her back. Her eyes were a stormy grey with just a hint of calming blue flecked in them. Cerys was the daughter of the leader of the Wanderers, and she looked just like her. Her mother led them everywhere, and her grandfather stood beside her mother every step of the way. Her grandfather had told her that he had foreseen a time of great change coming, and that it all had to do with a slave and her baby. Cerys' grandfather was a soothsayer, he looked into the future, mostly successfully... unless he was trying to see too far ahead and then it became very unsuccessful. But to Cerys, her grandfather's word was law, even if it went against her mother's view. He had told her of this slave girl, and they had watched for a while. Today he'd been going in with some of the others to rescue her, Cerys was to keep watch from afar, and watch for the baby, he feared she might send the child away in desperation. Cerys could not believe a mother would abandon her child but she obeyed none-the-less.  
She was walking quite contentedly when she noticed the slave on the other side of the river... She looked so sad; her blonde hair tumbled down about her face, falling from its usual braid. To her horror, Cerys saw her place the baby in a basket and push him down the river before turning and running. The Terrible Terror that had accompanied Cerys flew after it, making sure it stayed afloat and helping Cerys determine where it was as she ran past the reeds to find a place to grab the basket. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, chasing the basket down river, watching for signs of river dragons that might swim up to investigate. She threw herself down the bank and reached out, knee deep in the river to pull the basket to her, scooping the baby out before the current swept the basket away. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she walked back up the side, the Terror chirping happily and blowing its chest out with pride at helping.  
"You're safe now. And you'll stay safe I promise. Let's get you back to my grandfather. He should have rescued your mother by now."

Her eyes scanned, terrified, over the remains of her village. Soldiers were everywhere, grabbing slaves from their homes and tearing them apart, or else setting them on fire in the hopes of smoking her out. This had to stop, and only she could stop it. She charged into the fray, as fierce as the fires that raged, grabbing whatever she could to use as a weapon and attacking the soldiers.  
"Leave them alone!" She shrieked. The soldiers were not known for pity; they simply laughed and threw her to the ground, raising their swords above her head. She wanted to hide her face, but she would not hide from her fate.  
"No! No don't kill her!" she heard a voice usually so gentle yet now filled with fear and strength. She stared, her heart pounding uncontrollably as Hevri ran forwards, throwing himself between her and the blade. It happened in a heartbeat.  
Hevri threw himself in front of her, the sword swung down and she screamed aloud.  
"NO HEVRI!" Tears streamed down her face as the older man crashed to the floor, blood pouring from him. Smoke began to thicken; the soldiers fell as they themselves were attacked, something hit her head and she collapsed, woozy but still conscious. None of it mattered though, Hevri was dead, dead because of her, and nothing would change that. A figure crouched down to her and brushed her hair out of her face. He spoke words she could not hear, but the soothing tone she noted. She drew her eyes away from Hevri's unmoving body and looked at the man before her. He was older than Hevri, he had a long beard the colour of ash and smoke, his hair was as long as his beard but his eyes were kind, a stormy grey flecked with blue that calmed her instantly. In her heart, she knew she could trust him; this was who Hevri had been waiting for.  
"Hello my child, do not be afraid, we are here to help you." He said his voice quiet but yet she heard it as loud and clearly as the crashing and screaming around her. "Take my hand child, and we will take you somewhere where you will be safe, somewhere you can be free." He held out an old wrinkled hand but as she took it, she felt the warmth and strength in his grip as he pulled her to her feet.  
They stumbled quickly through the village and as they climbed up the mountain side she looked back vowing she'd return for them one day.  
"Grandfather! I found him, I found the baby!" A girl called, hurrying over from the opposite direction. She rushed to her and swept her son back into her arms, thanking the girl as she did so.  
"Thank you, oh thank you. Oh my son, they heard my prayers. The Gods have delivered us both." She turned to look back once more at the slave village, in her heart, she knew she had not been delivered; she was still a slave, still bound by her title. And her people were still oppressed, therefore she was not truly free. The group began to move off, holding her son tightly to her she whispered a final prayer over the village.  
"Deliver us all."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE AND A HALF YEARS LATER

Hiccup stopped and doubled over, trying to catch his breath back. He'd been running for a while and finally managed to stop and take a break. The Prince of Berk stared around the clearing he was stood in, trying to get his bearings. Since he'd run away from home, he'd been on the move constantly... That was almost five days with hardly any sleep, and very little food.  
He knew he'd passed Berserk, which meant he was pretty far from Berk by now, but he wouldn't put it past his Dad to still be searching for him. Hiccup had no intentions of going back to Berk. He was still feeling pretty resentful towards his Dad about everything that had happened since that day. It must have been four years ago, maybe just a little longer. Hiccup had been so incandescently happy. Everything had been right, then one day he'd come back to find his love gone. He came back from early morning flight training and she'd simply vanished. The bed clothes were thrown back, her most prized possessions gone. She'd left and Hiccup could not understand why, even to this day. He had a feeling his Dad had something to do with it, he'd never liked the girl or the way Hiccup had felt about her. Hiccup had searched for months for her, but it had all been in vain. It was as though she simply ceased to exist, and a part of him feared she had... That his Dad had ordered her killed. The Prince shook his head and tried to push the image from his mind.  
He glanced up at the sky and hoped his companion had found somewhere safe to stay. Hiccup's beloved dragon, a Night Fury by the name of Toothless, had separated from him for safety. Night Furies were incredibly rare, to Hiccup's knowledge Toothless was the only one for thousands of miles. But it meant he was a huge giveaway of Hiccup's whereabouts. So whilst the Prince tried to find somewhere far away, somewhere safe for them both, the dragon was hiding out in the mountains.  
Sighing deeply, Hiccup continued his lonely trek. He'd forgotten how slowly he moved without his dragon, and how lonely it was. He was walking through the forest, unsure of exactly whereabouts he was when all of a sudden a small figure jumped out of the bushes and held a knife up at him. Hiccup stumbled back in surprise, raising his arms up slightly in surrender. He looked harder at the figure and realised it was female. The girl stood, brown hair tumbling in waves around her shoulders, bright eyes as grey as a stormy sea stared at him, they looked as frightened as he'd been a second ago.  
"Who are you and where did you come from? How did you find us?" She hissed, he noticed her hand shook slightly as she held the knife up.  
"Woah, careful. It's alright, I'm actually a little lost and I have no idea who you're talking about." He gave her a weak crooked smile.  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
"I guess you don't, but since you're the one holding the knife, I think you're pretty safe." She suddenly relaxed and let her arms fall limply to her sides.  
"This? I wouldn't even know what to do if you had attacked me. You'd think after this many years I'd have learned, but that's why mother always insists I go with an escort who can fight, she knows I can't do it." The girl looked oddly defeated; she was also oddly relaxed, as if she had no concern that he could kill her. Not that he would, but she let her guard down so easily. That was foolish, no wonder her mother made her go everywhere with a guard. "Honestly, I'm completely hopeless. Mother says I have to learn, I need to be strong, I must find my fight; else she says I'll never be able to lead. But I'm just not sure what my fight is. I'm not especially dangerous looking. I mean, look at me. I'm nineteen years of age and I'm about the size of a thirteen year old! I'm hardly intimidating!" She sat on a rock and sighed. Hiccup felt a sudden wave of pity for the girl. He knew how it felt to not live up to your parents' expectations, to be told you would never make a leader.  
"Hey, it's alright. You did pretty well, until you lowered the knife that is. But I'm not here to hurt you; I'd have done it by now if I was. Besides, I don't even know where I am." She looked up at him a little surprised, but she smiled.  
"Thank you. It's nice of you to try and cheer me up. You're not really anywhere, that's why we love it here. This forest runs between kingdoms, no one specifically owns it; it's sort of neutral, so they can't stop us living here. Not that we ever stay in one place for very long. It's dangerous for us. Especially like here, when we're close to Berserk or Berk. We have to move all the time then." She began to ramble. Hiccup made a mental note not to tell her anything important in case she babbled it out to someone else.  
"Who is this 'we' you keep mentioning? Why is it so dangerous for you?" He asked and instantly wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have, maybe she wasn't supposed to say.  
"We're the Wanderers." She said, looking at him mildly surprised. "I thought you knew who we were, I guess you weren't lying when you said you didn't know."  
"Wanderers? As in..." Hiccup recalled his Dad talking in bitter tones about the rebellious group, he told Hiccup they practiced ancient crafts that were not allowed any longer, that they were dangerous people for many reasons, that they hated the kings and tried to take power. Looking at the girl before him... If she was supposed to one day lead... He couldn't really see that being accurate.  
"The ones all the kings hate, yes. There's several clans of us now, but ours was the first. My Mother leads us, with my grandfather. One day I'm supposed to be able to lead them too. I can't see myself ever being ready. I mean, I try... But I just can't seem to do it. Listen to me, rambling on to a lost stranger! I'm sorry brunet, I never told you my name did I? I am Cerys." She held out a hand for him to shake, he was still surprised by her openness. What had she called him? Brunet? It wasn't so bad, he certainly wasn't going to reveal his real name.  
"Hello Cerys," He said taking her hand, after shaking it he gently kissed her knuckles as was custom when one greets a lady, she giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Are you for real brunet?" She giggled as he kissed her hand. "No one greets a lady with a kiss to her fingers round here... Not that we meet many people but still. You were obviously raised by a true gentleman."  
"Eh, he can be sometimes. Mostly I taught myself." He smiled. She laughed more and stood to curtsey at him.  
"Well good sir, I must say it is a delight to make your acquaintance." She was mocking him, he knew it, but he didn't mind. He laughed back and stood to give her a very low bow, taking one of her hands in his and kissing it.  
"My dear lady the pleasure is all mine! Shall we dance my lady?" He teased.  
"Oh yes dear sir we shall!" And they began skipping and prancing around in a most un-gentlemanly and unladylike manner, laughing all the while.  
"Haha! You dance rather well Brunet, who taught you?" She laughed  
"My Father oddly enough, and he's not the greatest dancer, he's too big and just lumbers around the dance floor!" They both laughed loudly at this.  
"We love to dance, my people. Most nights we'll dance together, mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, grandparents and grandchildren, brothers and sisters, husbands and wives... Everyone dances. It's always a source of comfort and joy." She told him. "We teach each other, I learned from my Grandfather how to dance properly, my mother won't dance a waltz anymore. The village dancing is more just feeling the music."  
"Sounds amazing, the only time people dance where I'm from is to put on a show for the rich or at balls. So I don't dance much."  
"Do you not dance with your mother or sister or wife?" She asked him surprised.  
"Well seeing as how I have none of those, no, I do not."  
"I don't have any siblings either. I always wanted one though, maybe a big brother to look out for me... And take over our clan instead." She laughed. "Of course, we're all like one big family. So in a way I guess I do have brothers and sisters." He thought that sounded wonderful.  
"I had a cousin back home... But he was rather rude and self-absorbed and annoying so I don't really think it counts." She laughed again.  
"Sounds as though people aren't very close where you live."  
"No, I guess they're not. It would be nicer if they were though. If everyone was looking out for each other and caring, it would make it a better place."  
"It does, trust me. Oh! You should come with me! You're lost right? We help anyone who is lost, and we're made up of people who come from everywhere, you'll fit right in!" He stared at her excited face. Was this girl for real? She'd known him for five minutes and she was welcoming him to join her clan, her family. The Wanderers were nothing like his Dad had told him so far. "I mean, my mother will probably want to check you out herself, and my Grandfather, he usually has the final say. But we never turn away a person in need." He felt unsure but agreed and followed her as she skipped back through the forest, as if she did this every day.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he hurried to keep up with her, for someone so small, she sure moved fast.  
"Absolutely! Now come on slow poke!" She jeered back at him. It wasn't long before she led him through a crevice in a great rock and his jaw dropped. It was as though the mountain had built this shelter for them. Great towering walls of rock at the edge of the forest guarded a small village. There were tents and a few wooden buildings here and people were bustling all around. Many looked anxious, gathered in the centre by a tall wooden hut. Hiccup wondered what could be happening.  
"CERYS!" A voice cried out as she skipped into view. "She's back! It's alright!" A woman strode towards Cerys and Hiccup struggled to catch his breath. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that tumbled down her back and over one shoulder, almost glowing in the sunlight. Her face was hard as she looked at Cerys , obviously angry with her, but those eyes... A startlingly beautiful shade of blue, they sparkled like sapphires on a river bed, those eyes spoke truths her words would not, they were filled with concern and relief. Her lips were slightly pursed but he could make out the soft pink tinge to them, her face was ever so slightly freckled, as if the sun had kissed her cheeks and nose oh so softly. He could hardly breathe; she was so beautiful she had quite literally taken his breath away. She was much taller than Cerys, but just as slim. She wore a simple skirt made of reddish brown leather; it did little to hide the length of her graceful legs. Her arms were folded over her chest, long gentle looking-fingers tapped impatiently on the pale skin, marking her irritation.  
This woman looked no older than he was, so she couldn't be Cerys' mother. But then who was she?  
"Sky! I'm sorry, I got a little distracted, then I met this lost man..."  
"Cerys! You know better, you were supposed to stay with Calen!"  
"Oh come on Sky, you know that's not fair, sticking me with him! You don't like it!"  
"Cerys it's for your sake remember... What if this stranger had hurt you?"  
"He's nice, promise! You'll like him a lot Sky... He's really quite the gentleman."  
"Oh gods Cerys... This better not be another one of your 'attempts'"  
"It's not I swear! He was lost so I said to come here and we could help..."  
"You bought him here?!"  
"Yes, that's him there!" Cerys beamed pointing to Hiccup. He froze as the woman noticed him. She stormed over and stared. He wasn't sure what to make of her reaction...


	4. Chapter 4

She felt as though someone had driven a blade of ice through her heart. She looked at the man Cerys had bought back and stared, terrified. He tried to smile; it was weak, uncertain and crooked... Why did it have to be crooked? Beneath that mop of long, thick auburn hair she saw a pair of dazzling green eyes and they held her attention.  
She remembered eyes like those from another lifetime. A lifetime she tried so hard to forget... But never could. As he kept looking at her she found herself feeling angry at this stranger for no reason other than he bore a resemblance to someone from her past, someone she tried to forget. She found herself suddenly snapping at him.  
"And who exactly are you?" He looked a little startled, but she didn't care. She didn't want him here, she didn't want to be remembering what she was, and it was all because of him. She didn't need another man here trying to win her over. She didn't like this at all.  
"I err... I'm..."  
"Why are you here anyway? And don't say because she bought you here. No one comes this far into these woods without a reason."  
"Well ummm I..." His stumbling over words and inability to answer her questions just made her angrier.  
"Where have you come from anyway? You don't look like you're from around here."  
"Yeah, I err..."  
"You don't look like one of us. You're no slave so what are you?"  
"Umm, well err..."  
"You..." She stopped as a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Endeavour looking at her with his gentle crinkled grey eyes. He ranger subsided almost instantly to nothing, she stepped back slightly, her shoulders relaxing and her gaze softening.  
"Calm yourself my child; you are not even giving the poor boy a chance to explain. I think perhaps, it is time for me to speak with him." Endeavour walked forwards and beckoned to the stranger, leading him into the wooden hut to speak with him. Sky calmed slightly.  
"What was with that reaction?!" Cerys asked, half snapping. "You would have seemed more friendly holding the knife to his throat!" Sky turned to look at the younger girl, her gaze once again, hardened.  
"You know I don't care for strangers."  
"You never turn away someone who is lost. Even when you're wary! I've never seen you speak so aggressively to a stranger! What bought that on? You took one look at him and snapped." Sky looked away, how could she have let herself become so aggressive simply for the way a person looked? "It's not like he looks shifty. And it cannot be that you have an issue with auburn hair because you know that..."  
"Don't! Do not say another word!" She spat, turning once more.  
"Why not? I don't under... Oh." Cerys froze midsentence as the pieces fell into place. "I guess he reminds you of..."  
"Yes."  
"That can't be pleasant."  
"No it is not. Now would you drop it, everyone is already staring at me. Your mother is worried; you should probably go see her, so she knows you are alright." Cerys nodded with a sad sort of smile and hurried off. Sky didn't like the pity in her eyes. Sighing she walked back through the village. This place had been her sanctuary for over three years now. Though they did not stay in the same place for any length of time, it mattered not, for home was together. Endeavour had been her saviour and she trusted him to the hilt. He was like a grandfather to all, caring and gentle but wise too. He taught them all he knew, with the exception of his soothsaying, which he called both a blessing and a curse. She'd often wondered why it was a curse, especially when he was wrong. But he had been good to her, had protected her, and when she first arrived as his daughter, their leader doubted her... He'd made her case. She still to this day did not know exactly what he had said to change her mind, but she was glad he had.  
Their leader was fierce, and over the years she and Sky had grown closer. Maybe it was to do with a shared concern for Cerys, or shared dislike for... Well, _there_. But the Valkyrie, as she was known, had become like a mother at times to Sky. The older woman was a role model for Sky, in many ways. Though Sky did not know exactly how she became known as the Valkyrie, she could see why. The woman was fearless, a fighter, she was noble in her actions and intentions, someone who could be depended upon for anything, a protector... Speaking of the Valkyrie...  
"Sky, Cerys tells me you are wary of our new friend?"  
"Friend? He's... he's staying?" She choked.  
"Yes, my Father deemed it appropriate. He believes the boy is important, special. I would not expect you of all people to turn away someone who has nowhere to go." Sky opened and closed her mouth for near a full minute. Unable to think of a decent response. "I thought as much. I would hurry along if I were you, and try to make nice with him. Whatever it is you see, it is not so." Sky glowered but walked away muttering under her breath.  
"Oh... Sorry... I err... I was just... umm." She'd walked straight into him and now he was stuttering. Great. And she was supposed to not see him how?  
"Forget it, I wasn't looking myself." She said, trying very hard to be politer. "I owe you an apology actually. For the way I behaved earlier." She said, very quietly so he might not even have heard.  
"That's alright. I guess you're just protective of your family. I think that's admirable." He smiled another crooked smile at her. She hated that but forced herself to stay calm.  
"Yes, I am really. They're all I have. Something about your sudden appearance just caught me off-guard. There are not usually many people out this way."  
"Yes... I umm... Well I noticed that after I'd become lost." She gave him a weak smile and hoped it would be enough.  
"Well, I suppose now you're joining us I should introduce myself properly. They call me Sky." She said and she held her hand out to him. He smiled and instead of shaking her hand, he gently took it and raised her finger tips to his lips, kissing them tenderly. It was such a gentlemanly action that she was completely speechless for a second, before a painful flashback hit her hard.  
Green eyes, a crooked smile and messy auburn hair. Climbing out of bed, kissing her fingertips and whispering "You're beautiful." With that endearing crooked smile she'd so loved.  
He let her hand go and she pulled it back quickly. Trying to think of any excuse to get away.  
"It's nice to meet you Sky. I think they're calling me Brunet." He laughed. She gave a hasty laugh herself.  
"I'm sorry Brunet... I need to go check on someone. I'll see you around I guess." And she hurried back to her tent, her heart racing, eyes stinging with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Brunet sat, feeling a little uncomfortable in the circle around a great fire. Nights out here were cold and bitter, the whole clan gathered around the fire for warmth. Tonight though Endeavour had told them it was a night of celebration, that the feast would be to honour their latest and there would be music and dancing. The idea of these people celebrating his arrival made him feel very uneasy. He did not deserve this, and so he sat there, silent and awkward. Cerys sat by him, beaming.  
"Don't look so nervous Brunet!" She whispered happily. "You are one of us now! Grandfather wants to celebrate that!"  
"It's just, I am not worth celebrating. Trust me, I'm not worth this." He whispered back.  
"Not worth it? My dear boy, what makes you think you are not worth celebrating?" Endeavour asked as he stood before Hiccup. He swallowed nervously, he had not intended for Endeavour to hear. Those old wise eyes stared through him, as if looking into his very core. It made Hiccup shudder as much as it had done in the wooden hut.  
"I just, I don't think I have ever done anything for people like you. I've not done anything now to give you cause to celebrate. I've simply provided another mouth to feed, someone else to need a bed to rest. I've done nothing to help."  
"You did not harm our Cerys. You kept her safe."  
"There was no one around anyway. I'm not a killer, I couldn't have hurt her."  
"Perhaps my boy, you simply have not had a chance to prove your worth. You cannot judge if you are worthy of being celebrated through your own eyes, we can. And you speak in such a way as to suggest you are a problem... You are very wrong. Though we do not have as much as the Kings and Nobles... What we have we shared with all, a very important difference. And when you have nothing, there's plenty to go around." He smiled warmly at Hiccup, the creases by his eyes made him look as though they had simply formed from a lifetime of smiling. "Do not be so quick to judge yourself. You may yet find you mean more, are worth much to many others." Brunet looked up at him, his eyes uncertain and questioning, but the older man did not provide any more answers. "Let us feast and enjoy the wonders of music and dance!"

The feast was exquisite and Hiccup could not fault it. It was not as grand or richly spread as what he was used to, but everything was wonderful. He watched everyone prepare it and serve one another. Elders giving the younger members the ends of their own helpings and sharing every morsel. It was community as Hiccup had never known it. After everyone had finished eating music was played on simple instruments, tambourines and drums mostly, and everyone sang to add to the beat. Hiccup had never heard music sounding so alive. The dancing only made it seem more vibrant and alive, it was fast and stunning. He'd seen plenty of dancing in his life, waltzing and elegant dances... and the enchanting dances of slaves. As he watched from where he sat, he couldn't help but enjoy the lively dancing and happy voices. Cerys danced as though she hadn't a care in the world, trying to pull him to his feet. "Come on Brunet! It does not matter if you can dance, only that you join in!" Reluctantly he got to his feet and danced with everyone. His eyes somehow managed to fall on Sky, who was dancing in front of the fire; he was not alone in watching her. The dance was almost hypnotic. It reminded him of the slave dancers from back in Berk, they had moved with such similar actions, such enchanting dances that left the watchers awed. Sky was just the same.  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Cerys asked from his side, smiling in Sky's direction. Brunet could only nod. Why deny what was true? She was truly beautiful, the firelight casting a radiant glow over her blonde hair and reflecting dangerously but so wonderfully in her eyes, at moments its glow simply threw her shape into silhouette which was just as stunning. He could not keep his eyes from her. He prayed her husband would not see. Although going by the number of eyes watching her, he doubted it would have been noted at all.  
"Her husband is a lucky man." He murmured quietly and to his surprise Cerys laughed.  
"Husband? Sky? Oh that will be the day." He looked at her confused.  
"How can it be a woman that beautiful is not married to some great warrior or hero?"  
"Quite simple really. She doesn't want to be. She's had plenty of offers, I mean obviously she has, just look at her. But she's never wanted anyone. She has someone special to keep her busy, why does she need a husband?" Now he felt even more confused. What could she mean?  
"Is she your sister? I thought you said you didn't have sister. Or a brother."  
"I would love to be her sister. But no, she's not. She's another one who came from slavery to us. She doesn't like to talk about her past, she wants to forget, and who can blame her? But well, she lives with a constant reminder of it... Not that she'd change that, but... I think that's the main reason she's never married." Hiccup just stared confused. None of it added up, who was Cerys talking about? What was Sky's mysterious past; who did she want to forget? What was this constant reminder? At that moment a small boy crashed into his knees, nearly sending him crashing to the floor. Wide blue eyes stared up at him and the owner promptly hid behind Cerys.  
"Finn, it's alright. Don't be scared. This is Brunet. He's new. Grandpa chose him to stay." She soothed, crouching down to the small boy. As Hiccup looked, he noticed the boy was even smaller than he'd first thought. He could not be more than three years old. His eyes were very blue, but Hiccup could see flecks of green in them. Almost as if the sea rolled within them. His hair flopped messily over his head and fell into his eyes, it looked brownish, maybe even auburn but he could not tell in the flickering light of the fire.  
"Where's mummy?" Little Finn asked in a tiny voice.  
"I thought you said you did not have a brother." Hiccup protested.  
"He is not my brother!" She smiled. "He's..."  
"Mummy!" Finn cried and he ran forwards, Hiccup saw him pass the Valkyrie, and another older woman and to his great surprise, Sky turned around and held her arms out to embrace the child.  
"Finn! Baby, I thought you'd gone to bed!" She cooed, brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing his head.  
"She has a son?" He said in disbelief. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense.  
"Yes. He's the sweetest thing. He really is." Cerys said, beaming at the mother and son. Sky had her forehead pressed to his and was smiling softly, swaying to the music still with little Finn balanced on her hip.  
"But she has no husband?"  
"No..." Cerys sighed suddenly and Brunet turned to look at her, drawing his gaze away from the beauty that was Sky. "She never talks about Finn's father. She wants to forget about him, but can't. With Finn around, it's a constant reminder of her past, and much as she loves him... I think it kills her little bit to see how much like his father he looks."  
"He looks like the father?"  
"Well, I think so. She's said before 'I see his Dad in him so much.' But he has her eyes. So maybe not." Brunet turned back to Sky and her son. She cannot have been very old when she had him, for she looked no older than he was.  
He watched her for a while, completely stunned at this revelation. But it did make sense. If she had a son, she would be very defensive of him, very wary of newcomers, and it would certainly explain why she had not taken a husband since having him... But Brunet could not understand why there had been no husband in the first place. She was a radiant woman, she was obviously fierce, but she seemed all the more beautiful for it. Sure, Cerys said she'd once been a slave, but slaves still married did they not? So why hadn't she? Or had she been engaged to be married and something had happened? It could not be that he'd left. No man would be fool enough to leave a woman like that behind. She was practically a goddess in human form.  
"How could she not have someone?" He pondered aloud. Cerys gave a sad chuckle.  
"You're not the first and you won't be the last to ask that. I've tried to find someone for her... But it never works out. I guess she'll always just settle for being alone."  
"Something pretty terrible must have happened. No man in his right mind would let a girl like that go. Nothing would stop him from being with her except death itself..."  
"You don't even know her!" Cerys laughed looking at him. "I know she's beautiful but to be saying that you either go for looks alone or you're speaking from experience!" She might have been laughing, joking... But her words were true. Hiccup remembered losing someone, a woman as radiant as Sky. A woman he wished had never slipped away.  
He remembered her as clearly as if it had only happened yesterday. It felt as though it were a lifetime ago but really it was only four years ago, maybe a few months more. That smile, when he'd finally succeeded in being the reason it was on her face... He'd wanted nothing more than to ensure it never left. He'd loved her, more than he'd ever believed he could love anyone. He'd have given anything to see her smile, she'd been beautiful anyway, but when she smiled... It was like looking straight into the face of a goddess. He remembered her beautiful eyes, the way they danced and sparkled in the firelight of his chambers... The smile she wore that night... That had been something else. He recalled the feel of her flesh under his fingers, skin softer than the petal of a rose, tasting every inch of her with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses down her length. He could vividly remember how it felt when her lips met his. He could still remember how it felt to hold her, to wake up and bury his face in her soft hair. He felt himself sigh sadly.  
"Oh... You are speaking from experience..." Cerys stared at him awkwardly and then asked very quietly "I'm sorry... What happened? I mean, you said you weren't married or engaged so..."  
"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now."  
"Well what happened to her? Or between you? If you don't mind my asking." She added quickly.  
Sighing he looked at her. "I don't know. I loved her, then one morning..."  
_  
Hiccup was walking back from an early morning training session. He didn't recall ever wanting to leave his bed less than he had this morning. She'd been lying there, asleep and perfect when he'd stirred. As he'd got up she'd woken, yawing and stretching in the bed beneath the thin sheet that had covered them that night. As she did so the sheet had shifted to reveal her stunning curves hiding beneath it, every one of them. It had almost stopped Hiccup pulling his clothes on. She'd grinned playfully, her eyes though were still half asleep.  
"Why do you have to be up so early? It's still dark out!" She'd grumbled. He'd pulled on the last of his leather armour and walked over to the edge of the bed, smiling down at her exquisite face. "Training. I'll be back later." He'd taken her hand gently in his and raised it to his lips, kissing her fingers and murmuring "You're beautiful." He'd then slipped silently from the room.  
Now he was on his way back, he could hardly contain his excitement. He just wanted to see her again, hold her, kiss her... He wouldn't be expected in the hall for at least another hour. That meant an hour of time just with her. That was a prospect he was very pleased to consider. He rushed off as fast as he could towards his chambers. She should still be there, possibly just waking up... If she was still asleep, maybe he could slip into bed with her for a few minutes. That would be perfect. He gently pushed the door to his chambers open and peered inside. The smile on his face vanished instantly. The sheets were thrown back and a faint imprint of where she'd lay was still visible. She could have simply have gone to bathe... But she never left the sheets in that state... and to make matters worse... The few possessions she owned, the ones she prized where gone, along with her clothes. Hiccup's heart broke in that instant. The empty room that would haunt him for years to come. For months later he'd still smell her sweet scent on his pillows and his sheets. It would torment him endlessly. And yet, no matter how far he searched, no matter how long he searched for... He never found her..._


	6. Chapter 6

He sighed as he finished telling Cerys his story... Leaving out certain details.  
"Oh Brunet I'm so sorry! That's really sad. You never found her then?" He shook his head.  
"No, I still search even after four years, I'm still searching. But there's not a trace of her. She left me. And it's time I accepted she'll never come back." Cerys looked at him with a desperately sad look on her face.  
"Is that why you left? You were searching for her and got lost?"  
"Not really, I left because I couldn't stand to be there any longer." He stared at Sky again. As she danced around with her son he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She had a son at least. Someone to love unconditionally, who would love her back, he then felt a rush of anger towards any man who'd ever hurt her, and feeling bad for the fool who let her go. He felt like a fool, he'd let a beautiful woman who he had loved very much get away.

Sky hoisted Finn onto her hip and kissed his nose. "Alright baby, time for you to go to sleep now." She began walking back through the throngs of people to settle Finn down for the night. She ignored the advances of everyone who tried to speak with her, or at least she did until Cerys approached her.  
"Can I say goodnight to him?" Cerys asked. Sky shrugged and passed him to her.  
"You can put him to bed if you want." Cerys beamed and practically skipped off with the boy. "No long stories Cerys I mean that! He must sleep!" She called out to the girls retreating back. "Oh I should never have suggested that. He'll be awake for hours now." She muttered to herself.  
"So you have a son? He's sweet." Brunet said quietly. Sky jumped and turned to look at him, feeling somewhat panicked and surprised.  
"Brunet! I, I did not realise you were there." She brushed her hair behind her ears and then stopped abruptly. She did that when she was nervous. Brunet did not make her nervous. She hadn't been nervous around a man since... No... She would not go there.  
"I apologise, I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly. She tried to compose herself, brushing her hair over her shoulder.  
"It is alright Brunet, I don't get startled, and you just... caught me by surprise a little. I'm not used to you being here let alone you appearing behind me."  
"How old is he?"  
"Coming up four."  
"He's sweet. This might be a little personal but, is there a father?" Her gaze suddenly froze. For a split second she looked completely lost in thought and he wondered what she could be thinking, she quickly snapped herself out of it and snapped at him.  
"That is too personal. I do not discuss that with anyone, least of all a stranger. Good night." And she turned on her heel and walked away, golden hair swinging and swaying down her back and she walked. He sighed, so much for trying to make friends with Sky.  
"Don't worry. She's often like that. It isn't just you. It isn't completely personal." He turned surprised himself and saw the Valkyrie standing behind him.  
"Not completely?"  
"Well, there certainly is something about you she doesn't seem to like. Or rather, is wary of."  
"Yes, Cerys has mentioned she's like that with some people. But it does not explain why she is so very aggressive towards me."  
"I think Brunet... You remind her of someone. I think something about your behaviours and mannerisms remind her of someone from her past, someone she'd like very much to forget. Try not to take it personally."  
"That's rather difficult when it's clearly very personal." He sighed. "Maybe I ought to leave. This is Sky's home, I'm only going to cause problems and that is the last thing I want to do. I'll leave in the morning, if someone can just point me to the nearest village that isn't in Berserker territories, I'll be fine." Valkyrie then placed a firm hand on his shoulder and steered him to one side.  
"You will not leave. You are here for a reason. Though perhaps the reasons are not altogether clear yet, they exist. You are meant to be here, you are meant to call this place home as much as she. My Father believes you are crucial, he says you are more important than we can possibly imagine."  
"That's a lot of pressure on me. There really is nothing important or special about me. As I said to Endeavour, I've done nothing for your people. How can I be so important?" He looked at her, almost pleading with her for an explanation. She gave him a weak smile.  
"Look at this tapestry Brunet." She said gesturing to a great patterned tapestry hanging over a ten entrance. He looked at it and shrugged, not seeing anything too special there. "A single thread seems so unimportant, so insignificant." She murmured tugging at a tasselled thread at the edge of it "Yet when it is woven with others, it can create something beautiful and remarkable. The same way a single stone does not make a mountain, but many do. So it is the same with people. It is our belief that it takes a village to raise a child. It takes many to make something great. This is why the kings have many slaves, for many people can take something simple like sand, mud and water, and turn it into grand temples and palaces." She looked back to him, those storm grey eyes bore into his. They were very like Cerys' but they were harder, not colder, but they almost seemed to be filled with clouds that obscured her gentler side from view, whereas Cerys' were oddly warm and friendly. "So it is the same with you. Perhaps you do not believe you have done anything of note yet, but you still can. And like with the tapestry, the mountain, and the slaves... Sometimes you have to be part of something bigger, even if you yourself cannot see your purpose in the grander design." He stared right back and then sighed, his shoulders sagging. He just could not fathom it; he'd been part of the families that enslaved people like her, those that condemned her and her own family. How could he possibly be important or special? How could he, one lonely prince, help a huge population of people he'd barely even known of? She noticed his sagging shoulders and placed one hand comfortingly on his shoulder, the other cupped his cheek, making him look at her as only a mother would know how to. "You doubt yourself, but you ought not to. As Sky said no one comes this far into these woods, it is too dangerous. And we had warriors out and yet it was my beloved Cerys you ran into. These things are not coincidences my boy, something bought you here. Something neither you nor I can comprehend. But when the God's send you a message, a blessing, you do not ask them why it was sent." She smiled at him, stroking his cheek lightly and he smiled at her. It was the first time he could understand, could remember feeling a mother's warmth, her comfort, and he realised how much he had missed. He silently cursed his Father again, for he knew his mother had left his father. His Father had clearly been a lesser man than he'd believe for a woman he had once loved, for the woman who bore his child, his son, to leave and abandon her son. Hiccup assumed she must have feared he'd turn out just like his Father. She'd been wrong.  
But then, Hiccup thought bitterly, had the woman he had so loved not left him?


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was burning orange like the fires of the night before. Sky stirred in her sleep. Her thoughts were distracted and disturbed. Her dreams were filled with equally painful and gripping. Green eyes haunted her endlessly, auburn hair her fingers were tangled in, bodies lying together, moving together. She dreamt of desperate moans, of tender kisses and of passionate ones, of soft touches, of smiles and of tears she denied she'd ever shed. Her dreams shifted between memories. One moment she was lying in the grand bed chambers, her heart ached as within her dream she stared at his beautiful green eyes... next she was awake and panting, terrified as those eyes shifted, ageing and tiring, the hair growing longer and thicker... Becoming familiar in new and more frightening ways...  
"Argh!" She sat upright. Brunet's face now engrained on her mind. So painfully similar to the one she'd been dreaming of before. She shook her head and tried to get both faces out of her mind. She did not wish to be thinking about Brunet and she certainly did not wish to be thinking about... HIM. Unfortunately her mind was not going to accept her wishes. She found herself thinking back to those times... to time wasted with him...

_She stood there, arms folded looking highly displeased. The dress she wore covered her better than some of the other slave items she possessed, but she still did not like it. The straps were hanging slightly off her shoulders and she shifted them back into place. The dress was made of simple fabrics and was a very pale bluish colour. She glared at the figure walking through the chamber doors. He gave her a crooked smile and raised his arms in a half hopeful way.  
__"__Aww come on don't look at me like that!" He laughed.  
__"__I have every right to look at you like this." She snapped, her glare never ceasing.  
__"__Ok, ok you win. I hate that look. I'm sorry alright? How can I make it up to you?" His voice dropped with the last sentence to a husky whisper and he stepped towards her, pulling his armour off his shoulders and chest. He would not get away with this that easily. She turned away, flicking her blonde braid behind her and stared out of the window.  
__"__You used me as part of a bet. I am not going to forgive that so easily. You were going to sell my affections." She pouted, refusing to look at him.  
__"__Which is why I had to win. You know I would never have let him kiss you..." He whispered, his lips suddenly by her ear, his hands running up and down her arms and stroking her shoulders and sliding down her arms again. "I'd never let anyone else kiss you." He murmured his lips brushing past her ear and kissing her neck and shoulders.  
__"__Maybe it isn't your choice. Slave or not, I will not be kissed if I do not want to be." She snapped back, trying to jerk out of his grip, but it was so difficult when she felt so content, when his lips were all over her.  
__"__I know that. But it would not do for you to have punched my cousin in the middle of the Hall." His lips continued seeking out her flesh, his hands slid up her shoulders, slowly and oh so gently moving the straps of her dress down off her shoulders and onto her arms. Though she was still trying to be mad at him, she found herself tipping her head back onto his shoulder, exposing her throat to him, a fatal error if she wanted to stay angry. He took advantage of her lapse in anger and defensiveness, kissing her exposed neck tenderly, pushing her dress further down to expose her breasts and the soft skin on her back.  
__"__Don't..." She whispered as his lips explored the skin on her back.  
__"__Don't do what my love?" He asked all but innocently. He knew perfectly well what she meant. He knew very well how to make her forget about being angry with him.  
__"__You know what." She growled through her teeth as her dress slid further down, she alone held it up, keeping her breasts covered.  
__"__You mean this?" He asked, hands sliding beneath the fabric, his lips running over her arms causing her to release her dress, letting it tumble to the floor. He smiled that crooked smile and kissed her more.  
__"__Mmm... that..." She wanted to stay angry but that idea seemed to have collapsed and fallen as easily as her dress had. She turned around and began pulling at the tunic he wore. He was all too happy to remove it for her. He went to lift her up and carry her over to his bed but she shook her head. "Not while these are still on. I have much less on than you and that is unfair. Take them off and then you can take me to the bed." Slave or not, she was demanding things of him. She knew he loved it, especially with the grin he gave her as he removed his trousers before cupping her backside and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped instinctively around him, her hands cupping his face and kissing his lips passionately as he carried her across to his bed. The move was familiar to them now and easy. He laid her down, sliding her underwear off her legs and removing his own, climbing over her, lowering himself gently, his lips moving all across her chest and neck. She looked up into those bright green eyes. The man she had loathed for his ownership of her, suddenly she was hopelessly falling in love with. The first time she'd let him take her, there had been such passion, such desperation and urgency... and since then it had become a far more regular occurrence, and she really didn't mind. She could feel his hardened member pressing at her entrance and she opened her legs wider to let him in, letting out a moan of pleasure as he slipped inside her. He stared down at her, a smile on his lips before he began to move against her...  
The fire had died considerably and she nuzzled tighter under the sheets, his arms still draped across her bare body. Rolling over she nestled closer to him. She felt him smile against her, holding her tighter and kissing her head.  
__"__I love you... I really do." He whispered those forbidden words and somehow her heart both leapt and sank at the same time.  
__"__You're just saying that because I let you do things to me at night." She mumbled teasingly.  
__"__No, I truly do love you. In every possible way... Astrid, I love you."_

Sky blinked back tears and forced herself out of bed, away from her son and over to the tree line where she hid out of earshot and simply broke down and cried.

**So... there you have it... Some clarification for some who had asked... Sky is indeed... Astrid.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brunet hesitated before he followed her. He'd seen her attitude, and he did not wish to invoke her wrath again. But she'd seemed distressed and he felt an instant urge to comfort her. He followed her to the forest, keeping enough distance that she wouldn't be able to kill him, but close enough to hear her. To his surprise, she was crying. She seemed so strong earlier, why was she crying now? Part of him wanted to go to her side and take her hand, tell her it was ok, to tell him what was wrong. But he felt too afraid to do so. He heard a familiar call and he froze. He needed to respond to that call... Again he was surprised when she suddenly looked up, and froze herself.  
"Night Fury..." She whispered, fear was very pronounced in her voice. He made to move but she'd jumped to her feet, grabbing her head in her hands. "No... No not now. Not now. He... They cannot be here now." He wondered what she meant... But she recognised the call... She knew it was Toothless, she knew Berk. But then again, most people knew of Berk, and many knew of his dragon, Toothless was the only one of his kind. He glanced towards the village and then as she ran back... He knew he'd have to be there when she woke everyone... After that, he'd find Toothless and assure the dragon he was ok.  
He sighed and hurried back to the village, he was an expert at sneaking around... Unfortunately, he did not know this place so well and she was better. He turned a corner to go back to his tent, and walked straight into her.  
"S...Sky!" He exclaimed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Brunet? What are you doing awake?"  
"I might ask you the same question." He spoke without thinking and regretted it instantly. Her eyes widened in surprise before she began to glare at him.  
"Excuse me?" She growled dangerously. He'd forgotten, in this place, he meant no more than anyone else, and he certainly had no right to question her.  
"I'm sorry... That was out of line. I ought not to have questioned you." He mumbled sheepishly. Beautiful strong women were his weakness, and he had every right to fear and respect them.  
"No, you ought not to have. But I will overlook it for now. Get inside, I must speak with the Valkyrie. I think they might be close... and if they are... We'll have to move again."  
"Umm... If who are close?" Her gaze snapped back to him.  
"Hooligans." His stomach sank. "Get back into your tent." She snapped, walking towards the wooden hut where Cerys, Endeavour and the Valkyrie lived. They hated Hooligans, and he was destined to one day lead them. Although given that he'd run away maybe he wouldn't. He slipped inside his tent and placed his head in his hands. He just seemed destined to cause problems here. He could not do anything right, certainly not with Sky. The call came again and he stood, peering out of his tent flap, to make sure she wasn't on her way back before he slipped out and ran into the forest once more, heading further around the rocky mountain side, to find his friend.  
"Toothless? Bud are you alright?" He called as he walked into a rocky crevice. The Night Fury came hurrying towards him, nuzzling him and licking him happily. "You summoned me here just to give you a scratch?" He teased as he scratched his friend under the chin in his favourite spot. "Listen bud..." He said, suddenly very serious, and the dragon gave him a very unimpressed look as though he knew he was not going to like what Hiccup had to say next. "I've found a people that are willing to accept me. For now, I'm going to stay with them. Something is telling me it's important. I don't yet know how they feel about dragons... But I do know they're a little anti-Hooligan." The dragon grunted. "Yes, I know. They do not know I am me, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay away a little more. I won't be able to visit so often, they move around a lot and well, you are kind of a big give away of my identity." Again Toothless growled in protest. "Awww come on bud, don't be like that. Soon I'll find a place where you and I can go. But these people know the lands better than I, so I'll be able to find a place faster with them. I also think it's a little safer." He glanced nervously back in the direction of the make-shift village. "There's something about them Toothless, something I can't put my finger on... I'm certain that I'm meant to be there... At least for now. I don't yet know why, but I know it's important. And, Toothless, there's this girl, well woman..." The dragon rumbled and turned away, apparently he was unimpressed by this particular conversation point. "Don't give me that look, she seems to really hate me. But I can't stop myself staring at her, there's something so... mysterious and captivating about her. She's beautiful and strong..." The dragon growled and flicked his tail at Hiccup, as if trying to remind him of the pain caused to him by another beautiful and strong woman. "I know, I know... It's not like I can ever forget that ok?" He sighed and slumped beside the dragon. "I'll tread carefully I promise. She has a son anyway Toothless. A son. He's only a few years old, there's no father. She was a slave..." Toothless growled, knowing exactly where Hiccup was going with this. "It's just hard... I lost her Toothless, and I'll never know what I did. She was a slave just like Sky, but Sky escaped that life, she had her son... But now she lives in fear of being found by MY father or the Berserkers. And I do not understand, still, why they loathe the Wanderers so much. My father would see them all killed likely, but there are innocent people, families and children among them. Who would want to bring them harm?" His father, he didn't need the dragon's poignant look to know that. "I know, I just don't understand why." He sighed again. "Children Toothless. Children live in such fear, children are not meant to live in such fear. It's not right." He shook his head. "I have to go with them, but I can't see you so much, they'll know who I am else." The dragon let out a rumble of horrified protest. "I'm sorry bud, but I think there's a reason. There's something important that somehow, I'm now part of. I can't walk away from that. Tell me you understand?" Toothless grumbled and looked away, pouting in that dragonish way. "Awww you pouting big baby boo?" Hiccup teased, scratching him affectionately. "I'm going to take that as yes, you understand... but you don't like it." The Night Fury grumbled again. Hiccup hugged him, scratching his chin. "Thanks bud, I'll see you as soon as I can... Stay safe." And with a final scratch to the dragons' chin, Hiccup left.

**This chapter is almost a filler chapter so it's not my best. But there you go. And proof that Hiccup hasn't forgotten Toothless! And Toothless hasn't forgotten the last time Hiccup got hurt either... But more on that later**


	9. Chapter 9

Toothless watched his human leave. He hated to be parted from him, but he sensed an importance... and more than just that in the boy's voice. He needed to do this. But Toothless would stay close by. The mention of this woman unnerved him. He remembered all too well what had happened to his boy the last time he grew affectionate for a woman. He remembered the instant attraction, that hadn't been too much of a problem... Besides the fact it was forbidden. He remembered the effort Hiccup had gone through to make her smile, he recalled all too well long flights and walks with her. He'd been rather fond of the girl himself. She'd been gentle with him, scratched him just where he liked it, and she herself had bonded well with the dragons. She had a fiery attitude and plenty of spirit. She'd challenged his human, but mostly in good ways.  
He could still remember the morning the two had come out to greet him. Hiccup's scent was all over the girl and hers all over his. It had seemed that the courting dance was over and that the two had mated. Toothless had been quite happy with this, Hiccup had been very happy as had she, and oddly it made them all the more affectionate towards him. For a short while, everything had been good and right. Though their affection and attraction for each other generally had to remain very secret and hidden. It had all been very pleasant... But suspicions ran high in the higher classes of Berk. Hiccup's attention was never on the other women of class whose hands were offered to him. He never looked at them, Toothless saw no issue with this, but apparently it was wrong. Hiccup was forbidden to love her the way he did. The more suspicious Hiccup's father had become, the more suspicious all the court had become... The more it had taken its toll... Toothless knew Hiccup had not been willing to let anything stop him spending his life with her. He'd been looking for anything, any way to remain with her... She however, had become more and more depressed by it all, she'd often sought comfort in Toothless' wings. He'd spent many an hour beside her whilst Hiccup was doing his Princely duties. She'd cried on occasion. Toothless had hated seeing her that way. She'd been very frightened in the final few weeks they'd been together. Hiccup's father was becoming increasingly aware of her relationship with Hiccup and he was not best pleased. Toothless had heard rumour that he'd signed an order to have executed. But it couldn't have been true. For Stoick was not that cruel. And for perhaps another two weeks... Everything was ok again.  
Then came the morning of training, the early session. Toothless and Hiccup had gone out before the sun had even risen to train and returned just after it rose. Hiccup had been going back to his chambers to see her, spend another hour alone in her company before breakfast in the Hall... Toothless had been going to catch up on some sleep with the other dragons. That plan had gone out of the window only minutes later. Hiccup had walked into the stables, his face pale, and his eyes red. Toothless had known something was terribly wrong in a heartbeat. Hiccup had replaced his saddle and insisted they go out again immediately. They spent hours out as Hiccup searched the village and surrounding forests endlessly for her. But no sign. They'd missed breakfast, and the lunchtime gathering... And Hiccup had missed several important appointments. Such a telling off Toothless had never seen.  
Stoick had been raging at Hiccup for hours... But Hiccup had not flinched once, in fact, Hiccup had been far more snappy and confident. He'd yelled at his father which was something Hiccup rarely ever done. He'd been in much trouble after all that. Toothless had not been permitted to fly with Hiccup for days following that. Hiccup had been so miserable after she left. For months he was unreachable, emotionally he shut himself off. No matter what Stoick tried, Hiccup would not look at any other woman. Hiccup hardly paid attention to anything. He'd always been good to both dragons and his people, but with her gone... It was as though she'd taken a piece of Hiccup with her when she left, a piece that contained Hiccup's happiness and enthusiasm. And even years later... Something still seemed to be missing from Hiccup. Toothless just hoped someday, Hiccup would find the part he was missing. But he was fearful always whenever a woman was mentioned in regard to Hiccup, especially when she was strong and beautiful... For that seemed to be Hiccup's weakness. Toothless would watch him closely. They had left because Hiccup had tired of his father's lectures and trying to force him to marry Lady Heather of the Southern Kingdom. Hiccup would be a great King for Berk someday, but he was fleeing from his duties because of the way they were being forced upon him.  
Toothless glanced out from his hide-away and watched as the small figure of Hiccup hurry away. He watched until he could no longer see the boy and made a solemn promise to himself, that no matter what it cost, he would find a way to make the boy smile again, a true smile that would never leave. He then looked out over the horizon, overlooking the kingdoms... Even if it meant tracking her down. He'd not rest until he found her, if that would make Hiccup truly happy once more. Toothless slipped out and headed for Berk, to ask for help from the one who would know best what she would do...

**Toothless perspective. I wanted to establish the way Toothless sees things, how he feels about it all, and just what he's willing to do for his friend. Hoping it came out alright.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while! Life has been crazily busy as of late! I'll try and keep up a little more!**

Brunet arrived back in the village to find everyone wide awake and Endeavour and the Valkyrie were deep in discussion with Sky, Cerys stood nervously at the edge, Sky's little son by her side. Brunet approached Cerys quickly and quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the fact he'd been elsewhere.  
"Cerys... What's happening? I heard Sky mention Hooligans?" Cerys nodded, glancing down at Finn and pulling him closer before looking back to her mother, Sky and grandfather.  
"Yes... The Night Fury was heard... If he's around the Prince will be too, and if the Prince is here... Then there will be others..." He tried not to look nervous or guilty, he _was _alone besides Toothless, but they didn't know that. "Mother and Grandfather are discussing our next move with Sky."  
"Next move?"  
"Yes, we have to think it through carefully. We can't just go anywhere, if they're very close... We might not have much time..."  
"Much time?"  
"Cerys? Are the bad men coming?" Brunet froze at Finn's tiny voice speaking out from by Cerys' knees. His voice was so small and quiet, yet it spoke louder than any other voice there to Brunet.  
"It's ok Finny, we don't know if they're coming..."  
"So why is everyone so scared?" Brunet stood in stunned silence. He'd never realised how difficult it must be for families like this one. How do you explain to an innocent child that they must hide from men who ought to protect children and people?  
"They aren't scared... They're just a little worried is all Finny. They're just worried that the bad men are close..."  
"What if the bad men attack? They'll hurt us!" Finn's voice got higher and more terrified as he spoke.  
"Finny, we won't let them..."  
"But they don't care... They don't listen... Mummy says they hurt anyone..."  
"Finn, has Mummy ever let anyone hurt you?" The little boy rubbed his nose and shook his head. "She's not about to start. We'll keep you safe no matter what." Brunet opened his mouth to speak once more but Finn spoke again.  
"I'm scared Cerys."  
"I know Finn, I know you're scared... But it'll be ok..."  
"Finn?" Sky had walked over, Endeavour and the Valkyrie behind her.  
"Mummy!" He cried, throwing himself at her. She scooped him up and stroked his hair.  
"Shhh baby it's ok. I've got you. You're safe, they won't hurt you." It killed him to hear Finn's words inside his head. He called them 'the bad men' Hooligans... He called the Hooligans The Bad Men. An innocent child and he saw them as being evil or villainous. A child that young surely ought not to have to fear people. Yet Finn did. Finn feared HIM. Brunet could hardly bring himself to remain standing where he was and look at the boy.  
"We must check the area. Tomorrow we'll have to move off, we cannot risk being caught." The Valkyrie spoke with a crisp and horribly calm voice as if this was a very normal thing. He hated that as much as Finn's terrified whimpers. Sky nodded, still stroking down Finn's hair which stubbornly refused to lie flat.  
"You're right. I'll take a party out this night to scout the area, establish where the Night Fury is and..."  
"Mummy no!" Finn wailed in the middle of her sentence and he buried his face in her neck and clung to her more tightly still. "Mummy don't leave!"  
"He's right. You ought to stay with your son."  
"But Valkyrie..."  
"Child she is right." Endeavour spoke in a soft voice but it was final. Even Brunet could tell that the point was no longer up for discussion. "If he is close by, if any of them are, you need to be with Finn, to protect him and keep him from harm. He relies on you. You must stay with him child. You're far more help to him here than you are out there. Calen can lead the group."  
"Calen doesn't know them like I do!" She exclaimed, clutching Finn tighter.  
"I know child, but we do not know for certain..."  
"I heard him Endeavour! If he is here, the others will be! The two are never apart. You need me out there! I can help!"  
"No." This time it truly was final. His voice was firmer, but still soft. "You forget sometimes my child, that we know as well as you what they are like. You may know perhaps a little more, but your place is with your son. Is he not the reason we do this? Is it not for him that we are so much more cautious? Stay with him." Sky opened her mouth to speak, something Brunet thought was surely very foolish.  
"Sky. Do not leave your child. Should something go wrong, it is not worth the risk. To leave is to risk being permanently parted from him. Do not give them the chance to tear you apart." The Valkyrie spoke softly to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I beg of you, do not give them that chance." Sky looked at her, her blue eyes were glassy with tears she'd never let fall and fear was etched on her face.  
"Very well, I shall stay. But you know that I know better than anyone how they work."  
"I know, but for Finn's sake, it is best you remain here with him." Brunet wondered what they were getting at. He looked at the little boy again, a fatal error. Those great big blue eyes, flecked with green and filled with tears were enough to make any man want to shield and protect him. Brunet felt a strange urge to help, but to go out 'looking for Hooligans' was a bit foolish. But perhaps it was best he did whilst he knew he was the only Hooligan around. To help throw them off his trail and Toothless'. He might even learn more about their fear of his home in doing so.  
"I'll go with them too." They all looked at him in surprise. He avoided Sky's piercing blue eyes. "I know I've not been here long but I ought to earn my place. Let me help. I know a bit about the Hooligans myself. I've visited Berk many times. Let me help, please." They all glanced at each other. Exchanging questioning looks.  
"Very well Brunet. You can go with Calen and the others." The Valkyrie said as Endeavour smiled, his grey eyes searching him as if he was reading his innermost thoughts. Brunet was starting to think he could. Cerys was smiling at him, if a little nervously and the tiny Finn was looking at him through wide and stunned eyes. But the gaze that he felt most intensely was that of Sky. Her eyes were searching him as Endeavour's did, but hers were both surprised and suspicious. She was questioning, uncertain and shocked. There was both newfound respect and distrust in her gaze and it was almost painful to stand beneath such a gaze but he held firm. If he was to earn a place among them, he had to do something for it. And if he wished to gain Sky's trust, he'd really have to try and prove himself. He intended to do just that. To try and protect them as he never could protect the less fortunate and slaves of Berk...


End file.
